the real red x
by raven-fan14
Summary: ravens pregnant with red x baby


Robin walked down He hall to Raven's room. she has been acting strangely lately and he wonted to know what was wrong. truth be told he cared for her deeply in fact he was in love with her has been for awhile but to sceard to show it.

he arrived at his destination and knock on the door, a few moments later the door open to reveal a tried looking Raven "what" she asked in monotone. "can i come in?" he asked she opened the door fully and let him inside.

"so what do you want?" she asked as they sat down on her bed.

"whats wrong, and don't say nothing because you cant lie to me and you know it" he says

she lay down on her bed and stare at the ceiling "i was wondering when someone would notice" she sighs "I'm pregnant and before you ask there is no father and im to far a long for an abortion"

he was shock to say the least not only by the confession but at the fact that she didn't feel the same about him but he needed to know for sure. "did you love him" he chocks out

"i never even saw his face, but a part of me felt something for him we were together for two months before he went"

"do you know were he went?"

"no, some hero iam right got pregnant at 18 and don't even know the guys real name" she says sadly

"what?" robin asks confused

"the father is red x" she whispers but he heard

"WHAT! how tell me everything now"

she sighs and tell him "one night i got hurt on patroll and he saved me after that we became friends the one night more that friends it was never official but i guess you could call us dating or what ever but in truth he got me i got him the end. anyway one day he just told me he was going away but would be back soon that was six weeks ago and now i don't know what to do."

" is there anything i can do to help"

"help me tell the others" she gave him a small smile and he nodded "OK"

Robin called all of the titans down to the common room after they all came and sat down he started to speak "OK guys Raven has something to tell us and we are going to stick by her right?" they all nodded their heads yes. raven stood up and walked in front of them "everyone im pregnant im about three months along and im keeping the baby but if you want me to leave the titans then i will" she said

they all looked at her wide eyed "YOUR WHAT!!" exclaimed cyborg Raven was like his little sister and the thought that someone did this to her was unbelievable

"im pregnant" she repeated

"friend Raven who has done this to you?" asked Starfire

"im not going to tell you so drop it now there is no father OK?" her tone was final everyone new not to bug her about it. so they all nodded in agreement

the next few weeks were nothing bad but Raven still couldn't go out on missions with the titans for fear of harming the baby.

Starfire was helping Raven preppier a nursery and get all the baby things she would need.

beast boy was acting like nothing changed.

cyborg was baby proofing the tower.

Robin and was with her through every thing from doctors appointments to the mall he was truly her best friend.

Raven was in the kitchen making her tea when Robin came in "hey Rea remember the doctors appointment today, we leave in ten Minuit's"

she nodded and continued to sip her tea.

Robin drove her there in the t-car and they were now sitting in the office staring at the screen with the doctor showing them different parts of the baby "so miss Roth would you like to know the sex of the baby?" she asked

"umm OK yeah i would" raven answer

"your having a boy" said the doctor, raven smiled a boy a baby boy she thought

after the doctors they went to a cafe and had some tea and coffee. after the drinks came Robin asked her "what will you name him since there's only four months left?"

"actually i was thinking of calling him rich after you, if that's ok?"

"yeah id like that raven" he said wow shes nameing her son after me maby i still have a chance with her he thought

2 months later

"come on friend raven you must come to your party it is for you and the baby" starfire said through the door in a final attempt to get raven to go to the baby shower

"ok, ok ill come but only for a little while" raven anwserd as she opened the door.

when she got to the common room everyone was there all the titans, titans east and honnroy titans were there in the end raven had more fun than she thought she would and stayed for the whole thing

by the time she got to her room it was 10pm and she was trired. when she got to her room she found that the window was open when it should have been closed. odd. so she closed the door and went to the window and closed it. when she turned around she almost screamed there sitting on her bed was red x the father of her child the man who had left her months ago

"what are you doing here?" she hissed

"i need to know if its mine" he said simply

"he is now you can leave us alone" she said coldly

"he so its a boy?" he asked

"yes"

"does he have a name yet?" he questioned

"rich"

"after robin how nice"

"how do you know that?" she asked confused

then he did the one thing she always wanted to do he took off the mask and under it was

"speedy you red x" she whispered

he nodded "yeah its me Rea, and Ive come back for you" he said as he got up and took a step toward her. she backed away "why" she asked

"i i don't know i became red x for the thrill and i liked to spend time with you then i started to lo" she interrupted him "no don't say that, you never loved me or else you would have told me the truth instead of running away"

"i didnt run away i left because i thought that i could get you to love me as speedy and not as red x" he said softly

"then why did it take you so long to come here?" she questioned

"i was afraid that you would recognise me but as soon as i heard about the baby i came and saw you with _robin_"he spat the name "i thought that maybe you moved on but then tonight i....i just had to know the truth i needed you to know the truth"

"me and robin are just friends always have been always will be" she said

there was silence for a few Minuit's until he broke it "what about us Rea what about us"

"what do you mean us"

"i mean you, me and the baby what happens now? i still love you do you love me?"

"yes but robin knows that red x got me pregnant and if i'm with you he'll know WHO you are" she said

"i don't care" he then walk over to her and kissed her "i love you Rae"

"then stay with me tonight be here when i wake up"

"ok i will" then they both made their way over to the bed and laid down and fell asleep in each others arms

next morning

raven awoke with two strong arms wrapped around her. she smiled and got out of the embrace and when into the bathroom. when she came out she was greeted by two lips on her in a passionate kiss "morning" he said when they broke away "morning speedy"

"its roy my name is roy" he said

she smiled "morning roy" she gave him a quick peck on the lips "now lets go tell the others" she held his hand and lead him into the common room

she quicckly assembled all the titans there who were shocked to see speedy in the red x uniform. they all sat down wondering what was going on.

"we have something to tell you" raven began "speedy is the father of my child and we've decided to stay together"

"yeah and by the way im dressed a red x because i am red x or i was until raven came along" he placed an arm around her

"WHAT" exclamied robin

"i don't steal any more and i haven't for awhile now so do what you must robin i understand" speedy said sadly

robin walked right up to him pulled him down by the collare so he could whisper into his ear "i you hurt her ill be there and ill kill you" speedy nodded and robin let go.

6 months later

raven and speedy were happily married for two months now and had a beautiful baby boy with dark red hair and green eyes he also had his mothers ability's so was quite a hand full.

the end


End file.
